


some sing to forget

by antiva



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: 654 words of self indulgence, Confessions, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Simon singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiva/pseuds/antiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost dawn, and the birds are singing outside when Kieren opens his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some sing to forget

It's almost dawn, and the birds are singing outside when Kieren opens his eyes. He blinks, trying to get used to the dark. Something woke him up, not forcefully, however quite decidedly.

He rubs his face, sits up and looks around. Simon's not here.

Getting up, Kieren clumsily puts on underwear and a t-shirt. He's not for walking around naked. The house is silent. The birds are still the only sound he can hear.

As he reaches the bedroom door, the sound starts again. Guitar.

Kieren smiles, walking down the corridor, step by step, extremely slow so as not to blow his cover. The guitar strings bring chaotic tunes, slowly calming down until the melody becomes known. Someone – obviously Simon, as there's nobody else in here – clears his throat.

Approaching the door frame to the living room, Kieren gives special attention to the creaking doorstep. He stands behind it instead, and leans on the frame. 

Simon's wearing a jumper so oversized it has stretched, showing off his shoulder and a part of his back. The top of the scar is clearly visible. He wouldn't care; they're familiar with each other so much there isn't a thing they're hiding. There is no longer a secret kept from the other.

Kieren smiles again. Simon's beautiful.

Slowly, he starts singing, while playing simultaneously. It isn't a perfect performance; it's slow and relaxed, almost lazy. 

_On a dark desert highway, cold wind in my hair,  
Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air,  
Up ahead in the distance I saw a shimmering light,  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim,  
I had to stop for the night. _

Kieren's eyes fall closed as he listens. This voice is dear to him. He wants to breathe it in.

_There she stood in the doorway I heard the mission bell,  
And I was thinkin' to myself  
This could be Heaven or this could be Hell_

There isn't a she standing in the doorway, but close enough. There is an attentive listener, and his face is pure adoration. Simon leans in closer to the guitar, pace of playing and singing quickening.

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way,  
There were voices down the corridor I thought I heard them say:  
Welcome to the Hotel California,  
Such a lovely place, such a lovely face,  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California,  
Any time of year, You can find it here- _

Simon drags out the last syllable, almost whispering at this point, and stops playing. He sighs. 

“Isn't there more?”

He jumps at the sound of Kieren's voice, turning abruptly. Then, he smiles shyly.

“You heard,” he half-asks.

“You woke me up,” Kieren smiles.

“Sorry,” he smiles back. “I couldn't sleep, I. I had nightmares,” he admits under Kieren's questioning stare.

“Come back to bed?”

“Yeah,” Simon puts down the guitar and gets up. He approaches Kieren, still not looking at him; instead, he intertwines their fingers as they walk back to the bedroom.

They can't turn their heads away from each other, and barely stop looking as they lie down.

“I can't stop coming back to those first months,” Simon whispers, as they lie face to face, still holding hands. “It feels like there is nothing - _nothing_ that can fix me.”

He's angry; not tearing up, but soon he would. His face is no longer a mystery for Kieren. They have learned long ago how to read each other perfectly. 

“It's okay,” Kieren says, “I'd have you if you were in damn pieces.” They both chuckle, though the moment isn't exactly an easy one.

“Thank you,” Simon breathes. Kieren kisses his knuckles in reply.

They keep talking. And with each confession they get closer and closer, until they connect in a tight embrace.

That's how they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the song Simon's singing here. The title is a phrase from it, slightly twisted.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
